Por Ella
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Después de besarle, Bella se da cuenta de que quizá Jacob es más importante para ella que el mismo Edward. Pero había una promesa que cumplir con los Vulturi. Una vez más, Edward está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de besarle, Bella se da cuenta de que quizá Jacob es más importante para ella que el mismo Edward. Pero había una promesa que cumplir con los Vulturi. Una vez más, Edward está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. One-Shot.**_

**Por Ella.**

* * *

><p>En ese momento Edward estaba seguro que no era necesario leer mentes, sosteniendo a Bella mientras los Vulturi acababan con la vida de Bree, podía sentir la preocupación y tensión que emanaba su cuerpo.<p>

Y sabía perfectamente por quién era.

Si pudiera utilizar su don con ella, sabría de inmediato que lo único que llenaba su mente era una persona, y no era él precisamente, era Jacob.

Cuando los Vulturi finalmente se fueron, ella prácticamente quería huir a buscar al metamorfo.

Se ofreció a dejarla en la frontera con el territorio de los quileutes, allí uno de ellos la esperaba con la moto de Jacob para llevarla hasta la casa de los Black. Desde el auto vio como se perdía en la oscuridad de la carretera.

Edward no volvió a verla en toda esa noche, y un sentimiento de vacío le llenaba, tal como lo había vivido al dejarla en aquel bosque tantos meses atrás. Pero después de todo, eso era su culpa, la unión de Bella con Jacob se había fortalecido por su partida.

Y no tenía forma alguna de revertir eso.

Allí en su habitación, sentado en la cama que le había comprado a _ella_, donde le había pedido matrimonio, sentía que aquello ya no era una realidad, que no era algo que fuese a cumplirse, que quedaría como una simple ilusión dentro de su mente, que la felicidad de su respuesta le había durado muy poco.

Jacob siempre había tenido razón, a pesar de ser un metamorfo, él _siempre_ sería mejor para Bella, siempre sería el hombre perfecto para ella, capaz de cuidarla y no hacerle daño, sin exponerla a todos los peligros de su mundo.

Jacob era capaz de brindarle una vida humana. Y nadie deseaba más aquello que Edward.

Sentía que empezaba a caer en un amor mal correspondido. Sí, mal, porque estaba seguro de que Bella le quería, pero empezaba a amar más a Jacob y Edward se convertía en una piedra en su camino.

Como siempre lo había sido.

Desde un principio no había sido buena aquella unión, él era peligroso para ella y siempre lo sería, la había llevado a estar a punto de convertirse en uno de ellos, a entrar en un estado catatónico, a tener que estar en medio de una guerra entre vampiros. Él la había obligado a ser parte de un mundo al que no pertenecía.

Y aquél había sido su peor error.

Porque se había enamorado de una humana, su existencia había empezado a depender de ella. Y sin embargo, la de Bella empezaba a dejar de depender de él.

No se podía arriesgar a volver a dejarla, no, ya tenían una mala experiencia en aquello, pero estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, ella daría el paso, ella elegiría a Jacob, y una vez más, Edward debería empezar de nuevo.

Y no quería imaginarse pasar por eso otra vez.

Pero si debía dejarla ir, porque ella elegía a Jacob, él la dejaría, porque por ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

A la noche siguiente, finalmente fue a su casa, ella estaba allí en su cama, cuando lo vio sonrió levemente.

— Hola. — Dijo él entrando por la ventana, se quedó allí, recostado del marco. Internamente, Bella se lo agradeció.

— Hola. — Contestó en un susurro. Huía a la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados que tantas veces había visto.

Sin importarle que no le devolviera la mirada, siguió observándola, era Bella, la mujer que veía cada día, con la que había compartido tantas noches. Pero a la vez, observaba algo distinto, quizá en su mirada que no le buscaba, o en el golpeteo de su acelerado corazón cada vez que le veía o simplemente la alegría que emanaba cada vez que llegaba.

Nada de eso estaba.

— ¿Cómo está Jacob? — Preguntó, las orbes marrones de ella se iluminaron.

Aún no le veía a los ojos. — Él está mejor... tardará en recuperarse, pero lo hará. Carlisle hizo un gran trabajo.

Edward asintió, incluso desde la ventana podía sentir la tensión de Bella al hablarle. — Me alegra. — Posó la mirada en un punto imaginario en la pared, en ese momento, sintió la mirada de Bella sobre él, analizándolo, quizá había descubierto que ya él sabía sus sentimientos hacia Jacob. Finalmente, volvió sus ojos a los de ella.

Aquella vez le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie, acercándose un poco a él.

Habló con un tono suave, sin querer que sus palabras salieran demasiado bruscas. — Eso me pregunto yo.

Bella frunció el ceño. — No entiendo.

Edward suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz. — ¿Pasó algo con Jacob? — Por la forma en que su mirada cambió supo de inmediato que sí habían pasado cosas con Jacob, quizá Bella daría el paso más rápido de lo que creía, espero con paciencia a que respondiera, no la iba a presionar, no en ese momento que podía decidir el futuro de ambos. Porque si ella no lo quería más, él no se metería, Edward dejaría que Jacob la hiciera feliz, tal como él lo habría hecho.

— Edward yo... — Él asintió, para que siguiera. — Cuando lo besé... vi toda una vida junto a él, sin despedidas, sin discusiones, una vida humana.

El vampiro sonrió tristemente. — Después de todo, logró convencerte. — Ella intentó hablar, explicarle las cosas, pero él negó con su cabeza. — Eso es lo que yo quería para ti Bella, estando o no a tu lado, porque sé que es lo mejor para ti.

— Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Edward. — Vio como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Levantó sus fríos pulgares y limpió el par de lágrimas que había caído. — Él _siempre _será mejor para ti Bella, digan lo que digan, él siempre fue la mejor opción.

Caminó hasta la mesa de noche, abrió la gaveta y sacó el hermoso anillo. El anillo que un par de días antes le había pertenecido.

— Esto es tuyo, Edward. — Lo colocó en sus manos.

Él estuvo a punto de devolvérselo, de decirle que era suyo y de nadie más, que su muerto corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella. Pero no podía hacerlo eso a Bella, no podía convertirse en un peor obstáculo de lo que ya era.

Ella continúo. — Algún día encontrarás a alguien que si lo merezca, a alguien que te ame como lo mereces, Edward.

Con dolor, en su interior él solo pudo pensar que deseaba que esa persona siguiera siendo ella.

Tomó la joya y la colocó dentro de su bolsillo. — Espero que seas feliz con Jacob, Bella, de verdad lo espero.

— Sé tu también feliz, Edward.

— Gracias por todo. — Y allí lo supo, que era su despedida, que hasta allí habían llegado, que después de escribir tantas páginas, las hojas se habían agotado.

Bella se puso de puntillas y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. — Lo siento. — Susurró antes de separar sus labios de su mejilla. Edward la observó una última vez. Aquella mujer de cabello y ojos castaños, patosa, nerviosa y a la vez valiente, le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo.

Y quizá ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera solo. Porque desde un principio ellos no eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>Un año.<p>

Un año había pasado desde que se había despedido de ella, desde que la había dejado ir.

Todo iba relativamente bien, después de un par de meses, el tiempo de los Cullen en Forks se había agotado, y habían vuelto a Alaska, a pasar una temporada con el Clan Denali.

Edward estaba seguro de que esa vez había sido mejor que la anterior. No era que se sintiera feliz y excelente, pero era mucho más fácil de llevar.

Quizá porque sabía que Bella era feliz y lo seguiría siendo.

Sin embargo, podía sentir ese vacío dentro de él, pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación inmerso en su mundo de libros y música, tal como lo había hecho antes de conocerla a ella.

Todo había estado bien hasta aquel día.

Estaba en su habitación cuando imágenes empezaron a llegar a la mente de Alice, se había apresurado hasta la sala, donde ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Tenía una visión.

La veía como si él mismo la estuviese teniendo. Ya reconocía el lugar, donde había visto a Aro, Cayo y Marco por última vez.

_— Han pasado casi dos años, el límite esta por llegar, los Cullen no pueden pasar sobre nosotros una vez más. — _Podía escuchar la voz de Cayo como si lo tuviese en frente.

— _Te apoyo, hermano _— Era Aro. — _Es hora de averiguar si la _tua cantante _de nuestro querido Edward es ya una inmortal._

— _Esta decidido entonces. —_ Lo último que escuchó fue a Marco.

Alice salió del trance y observó a Edward con una mirada llena de preocupación. Estaba seguro que la de él reflejaba la misma preocupación.

La voz de Carlisle interrumpió el contacto visual. — ¿Qué pasó?

Ella habló con voz temblorosa. — Los Vulturi... quieren saber si Bella sigue siendo humana.

Edward continúo por ella. — Creen que estamos pasando sobre ellos de nuevo. — Carlisle observó con seriedad a su hijo.

— _Ella jamás será convertida, los Vulturi no entenderan eso, la asesinarán. —_ El pensamiento de su padre lo hizo estremecerse.

No pudo hacer nada más que asentir a lo que le decía, tenía razón, Bella había decidido una vida humana con Jacob. Y ambos habían olvidado que tenían una deuda que saldar con los Vulturi.

— ¿Cúanto tiempo, Alice? — Preguntó Esme, su hija se hallaba en el sillón abrazada a Jasper.

— Cuatro días. — Declaró con una seriedad congelante.

Edward intentó planear algo, alguna forma de evitar que ellos la buscaran o de esconderla. Pero era imposible, no con Demetri siendo parte de la guardia, la hallaría en un parpadeo. Pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo, dándole vueltas y vueltas a las posibilidades.

Ninguna funcionaba.

Tenía que detenerlos. Alice lo observó con los ojos como platos.

— Edward, por favor...

Él negó con su cabeza. — Iré a Italia.

Sintió que todas las miradas de su familia y las de los Denali se clavaban en él.

— ¡La última vez casi te matan! — Exclamó Rosalie escandalizada, después de todo, aquel encuentro había sido su culpa.

— Si no hacemos algo, la matarán a ella. — Dijo él con más calma, pero sentía que sus nervios tomarían lo mejor de él en cualquier momento.

Carlisle lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Y qué harás allá?

— Explicarle las cosas a Aro, negociar de alguna forma. No puedo dejarla en sus manos, no voy a permitir que la maten. — Porque así no estuviera con él, así ya no habían un "tu y yo" entre ellos, Edward la seguía amando y seguía dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por ella.

Su padre colocó su mano en su barbilla, podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba analizando las posibilidades. Hicieron contacto visual. — Puede funcionar, pero iré contigo, quizá Aro sienta algún respeto por nuestra amistad aún.

Esme los miró a ambos, preocupada. — ¿Es la única opción que tenemos?

Edward asintió. — Para que Bella salga ilesa, sí.

Rosalie bufó. — Después de dejarte, sigues poniendo tu vida en peligro por culpa de ella.

— Rose...— Emmet intervino. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó en silencio.

Tanya observó a los Cullen. — ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Edward negó con su cabeza. — Gracias, pero no, debemos ir a Italia lo más rápido que podamos. — A su lado Carlisle asintió.

* * *

><p>Un día y la tarde del otro les tomó llegar a Volterra, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Heidi los vio bastante sorprendida.<p>

— ¿Edward y Carlisle Cullen? — Preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

— Heidi. — Saludó él con su habitual cordialidad. — Necesitamos ver a Aro ahora mismo.

Ella estaba perfectamente al tanto de la excursión de sus maestros a ver si la humana era ya una inmortal, por eso le había sorprendido tanto la llegada de los dos vampiros. — Vengan. — Murmuró con un tono meramente sospechoso. Carlisle conocía perfectamente aquellos pasillos, la compañía de Heidi no era nada más que un protocolo.

Por su lado, Edward veía los pasillos, la última vez también los había recorrido con ella la primera vez y con Jane, Felix y Demetri la otra ocasión, junto con Bella. Negó con su cabeza, estaba allí para deshacerse del último obstáculo que él colocaba dentro de su vida.

Cuando entraron a la sala donde estaban los tres maestros, observaron que Alec, Jane y Felix también estaban allí. Aro se levantó de su silla apenas vio a los dos Cullen entrando.

— ¡Carlisle! — Exclamó extasiado.

Él respondió con su típica educación. — Aro, Marco, Cayo... Es bueno verles. — Los otros dos asintieron desde sus asientos.

Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, Aro siguió. — Una maravillosa visita, pero intuyó que no es algo trivial.

Carlisle negó con su cabeza. — Hay algo que debemos discutir, Aro.

Él alzó una ceja. — Te escucho, amigo mío. — El mayor de los Cullen señaló a Edward. — Un honor que vuelvas, Edward.

El vampiro asintió levemente. En silencio, acercó su mano a la de Aro, la anciana criatura la tomó de inmediato, indagando en la mente del pelo cobrizo. Estuvo así durante casi un minuto, Edward sentía que cada pensamientos, sensación y sentimiento eran absorbidos por la mente de Aro.

Cuando la soltó, tenía una expresión algo contrariada. — Eso si es un problema.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hermano? — Preguntó Cayo interesado ante la actitud de Aro.

Él suspiró. — Isabella y Edward no están juntos ya. Y ella sigue siendo humana.

— ¿Y qué importa eso? Teníamos un trato, Edward. — Reclamó él.

— Bella le dejó para poder tener una vida humana. — Explicó Aro.

Marco intervino, con su voz desinteresada. — Ésto no es algo que se deje, ella aceptó el trato, lo debe cumplir o aceptar las consecuencias.

Aro asintió al razonamiento de su hermano. — Sin embargo, Edward está dispuesto a negociar. La pregunta es: ¿qué quieres negociar? — Se volvió hacia él.

— Lo que quieran, pero deben jurar dejarla en paz. — El vampiro pelinegro asintió y fue hasta donde estaban los otros dos vampiros. Edward podía leer sus mentes, y no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de lo que pedirían.

Y por el bienestar de Bella, estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Aro volvió hacia ellos de nuevo. — Carlisle, ¿entiendes que si piden un precio alto deben pagar de la misma manera?

— Lo entiendo, Aro. — Murmuro el rubio, dándose cuenta también de las intenciones de los Vulturi.

Miró a Edward. — Como te dijimos una vez, tu vida es muy valiosa para perderla. Así que te doy esta opción de salvar a la _tua cantante. — _Hizo una pausa — ¿Estás dispuesto a formar parte de la Guardia Vulturi en intercambio por la vida de Isabella?

Él era quien la había introducido en todo ese mundo, él era quien la había obligado a rescatarla y a descubrirse a los Vulturi, él la había dejado y también había aceptado dejarla ir.

Ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de aquellos actos.

Seguía queriendo que fuera feliz, que pudiera alejarse de una buena vez de todos los vampiros, que pudiese ser una humana normal con Jacob, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer, morir.

Y por ella estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, su alma, su existencia, su lealtad. Cualquier cosa.

Y allí, en frente de los Vulturi, una vez más, probaría que por ella lo daría todo.

_Por ti, Bella, por ti, que siempre fuiste, eres y serás la única por el resto de mi existencia._

Observó a Carlisle.

— _Si quieres hacerlo, si la amas, hazlo. —_ Pensó su padre.

Porque por ella estaba dejando ir su vida, todo lo que había conocido durante casi toda su existencia como vampiro. Porque por ella estaba dispuesto a convertirse en uno de quienes intentaban matarla.

— Sí. — Fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de que Aro, Cayo y Marco sonrieran ampliamente.

Porque por ella, hasta su vida daría.


End file.
